


The Deed is Done

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but not between Peter and Stiles), Infidelity, M/M, apologies to Bon Jovi, death of original character, not-quite-right Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter raises an eyebrow and says, “You talked about an agreement?”“Yes. I thought we had an agreement, Peter. For us, waiting until I’m 21 and then we’d be together.”





	The Deed is Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/gifts).



> After conversations with Annabethlemorte on Tumblr, here's infidelity, but not between them. 
> 
> Let me know if you think other tags/warnings should be added.

Peter hears Stiles’ jeep as it approaches his apartment building, but he doesn’t expect to hear him park it in the visitor lot. He waits and the door opens and the elevator goes to the lobby and starts back up. Strange. But Stiles has been something interesting since Peter met him years ago.

Peter waits until there’s a knock on the door and opens it, leaning against the jam. “Stiles.”

“We had an agreement, Peter. I thought we had an agreement,” the boy says and he seems ready to vibrate out of his skin.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And how do you know where I live?”

Stiles snorts. “I followed your car, of course. We can talk inside,” he says, pushing his way past Peter. He looks around the apartment and settles on the edge of the couch. It’s not Peter’s side of the couch – even though he lives alone, he has a preference – so he allows it.

“Does anyone else know where I live?” he asks picking up his coffee from the side table where it was resting next to his book.

“Not that I know of. I’d hope Derek does, in case there’s a problem or something.” His eyes follow Peter’s movement and he sniffs, rather like an untrained wolf would.

“I’d offer you coffee, but I’m not sure what it would do; you look like you’ve had enough.”

“Coffee tends to help me focus, but no thank you. A water would be good, if you have it,” Stiles says, looking around again, clearly curious about Peter’s apartment.

“Oh, allow me,” Peter says, hoping his sarcasm is recognized.

After Stiles has taken a couple of sips, Peter raises an eyebrow and says, “You talked about an agreement?”

“Yes. I thought we had an agreement, Peter. For us, waiting until I’m 21 and then we’d be together.”

Peter tries to keep the surprise off his face; it’s just another talent of being a consummate liar. “Oh that agreement? Did we have terms?” he asks and his wolf wakes up, clearly interested. He’s always found Stiles smart and way too brave for a human, but out of reach, even if he were interested like that. If he were.

“You remember, right? We’ve been circling around each other forever. You wanted me to be your beta, but I wanted – want – to stay human. But that never stopped our interest.”

Nodding, Peter says, “Continue.”

Stiles turns, tucking a leg under him. “And my 18th birthday we had that party and I thought that would be it for us, that we could be together, but then Kira handed me a glass of wine and you walked past and said ‘No, no, no, much too early’ and you took the wine. And I was like ‘But I’m 18 today’ and you said ‘Ah, but that’s not really legal, is it? Good things come to those who wait.’ So I knew that you meant, we needed to wait.”

“Sounds like something wise,” Peter says, with a small smile. This is a bit out of left field, but nothing he truly objects to. He would have loved Stiles to be his first beta or any place in his pack. And it seems he wants more.

“Well, I wasn’t thrilled, you know, but I knew what you were doing. I could finish college and grow up a bit more, and so it was okay. And we kept seeing each other and doing all that stuff, like your wolf likes me,” Stiles leans forward, scooting a bit closer to Peter. “You know, like giving me books to read and bringing me drinks and food if we were researching late. I know that’s providing for me.”

Peter stops and thinks about how they’ve worked together and it is all true. He wasn’t _intentionally_ making courting gestures towards their young mage, but he did none-the-less. The wolf always rumbles less around Stiles, content with time spent and casual touches on the arm or back. “You’re very smart, Stiles. When are you 21?”

“You know, Peter, don’t you?” he asks, and it’s the first time he looks a bit unsure.

“Darling, to be honest, I try not to think about it so I don’t get too anxious.” It’s a skill; he lies as easily as the Grinch.

The smile is back and the warm, sweet smell is back as well. “April 15. I guess I understand how you feel; I’ve just been counting the months and then days.” Then he darkens, eyes gone hard again, as angry as when he entered. “So we had a plan and then you did what you did.”

“Which would be? I’m sorry, I really don’t know why you’re mad at me,” Peter says and it’s the truth. He’s done nothing recently, at least nothing that jumps to mind. His morals have always aligned better with Stiles than with Scott.

“Thursday? Three weeks ago? You drove to Glenn Hills.” He stops and looks at Peter, waiting to see what he’ll say. Peter remains silent. “You drove to Glenn Hills and went to a bar called The Furled Rose, which is a good name, by the way. You went in just after 10.30 and came out just before midnight, not alone. And drove to Jeffrey Handleson’s apartment in Green Oaks. You got there around 12.20 and left just before 3.00. You were in his apartment for nearly three hours.”

Again, this is a good time to keep the shock off his face. Part of him is fascinated, part is terrified and part just remains impressed.

“Why did you go to Glenn Hills to a bar? Jungle is here, were you trying not to be seen, so you went out of town?”

Now is not a good time to say that Jungle is too full of young men and he looks for someone closer to his age; or at least completely out of college. “Jungle tends towards very loud music and flashing lights. It can be overwhelming.” Perhaps he should hate himself, but he doesn’t.

Stiles nods, so that was a good answer. “And then last Thursday, last week, you went there again, Peter, you went there again. And this time, you got there around 10.30 and you and Jeffrey left around 11.30 and you were back in his apartment until about 2.00. Peter… Peter, I thought we were waiting for each other; I’ve been waiting for you.”

He strokes his goatee for a bit, remembering Stiles commenting that he liked it. Perhaps he can distract him. But the boy’s scent stays vinegary, angry and hurt. “Stiles, it was nothing, it was… it was jerking off with someone else around; stress relief, that’s all. Frankly, you know more about him than I do. I didn’t even know his last name.”

“I don’t know if that’s better or worse.” He snorts and sits back, increasing his distance so he’s back against his end of the couch, and Peter’s wolf rumbles. “If you’d wanted jerking off, you know…”

“Now, now, we have our agreement,” Peter says, and smiles, thinking of the things they can do in just a few short months. With this lovely boy who’s saved himself for Peter, apparently. “But I promise, I won’t see him or go there again.”

Stiles cocks his head and his grin is… well, creepy is the only word that comes to mind. Creepy and disturbingly sexy. “No. No you won’t see him again. It’s a shame, but he’s passed on.”

The wolf and the man sit up and this time Peter doesn’t bother trying to look unaffected. “Stiles. I think you should explain.”

Stiles wiggles in his chair, and his smile is still broad, but at least not quite as bad. “There’s a park in Green Oaks, called Banker Park. Do you know it?”

Peter shakes his head and Stiles says, “Good, you shouldn’t. There’s a corner of it that, at night, tends to attract men who are looking for the company of other men. Poor Jeffrey picked the wrong person and… he was robbed and murdered.”

Peter laces his fingers together, holding his hand in front of his mouth while he thinks what this means. First, is he in any danger; probably not, while he might have left finger prints or DNA at the house, it shouldn’t be attached to a killing in the park. Second, is Stiles in danger? “How did this happen and more importantly, this won’t be linked to you in any way?”

“No, sheriff’s son, remember? And he was shot. I wanted to shoot him in the stomach so he’d linger longer, but then there’s the chance that he could be found and not die and… So shot through the heart.” He grins and says, “And you’re to blame.  But no, I bought the gun from a guy who owed me a favor and it had no serial number on it. And I took it apart and put the pieces into different garbage containers or down the sewer. Wore gloves and long sleeves and got rid of those, too.”

“I don’t remember hearing anything about this. He was found?” It’s kind of awful, but enthralling at the same time. He really had no idea the boy had this in him.

“He was, police are investigating, but think it was a bad trick, oh well,” he positively beams and says, “So. We have an agreement, right? And this sort of thing won’t happen again, will it?”

“No. Never. Not at all.” Peter watches as Stiles scoots forward a little bit, still out of reach, but close enough that Peter can feel his warmth and he takes a deep breath of happiness-satisfaction-lust-and just a touch of crazy. Not a lot, like a bit of cayenne in a dish, just to keep it spicy. “I think since we’re so close to your 21st birthday, maybe we can allow ourselves a little leeway. Perhaps dinner dates, if you’re willing.”

Stiles throws himself at Peter, ending up in his lap, arms around his neck. Peter doesn’t even flinch when he rubs his face against Peter’s throat. The wolf rolls over and shows his belly. “Willing? Yes, I think that sounds good. That sounds great. And I’m nearly 21, really close so we can…”

“Now, now darling, patience please. After all, we have an agreement.”


End file.
